


Forever

by SmartIsSexy



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartIsSexy/pseuds/SmartIsSexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick comforts Sara after the events of the episode Nesting Dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, Tina doesn't exist, although I suspect not many people will complain about that....;)

When Warrick finally reaches Sara’s apartment, the door is surprisingly unlocked. Encouraged, he knocks softly as he turns the knob and lets himself inside, ever mindful of how fiercely she guards her privacy. He’d expected, in a best-case scenario, to be forced to stand pathetically outside her barricaded apartment, nearly begging to be let in. In a worst-case scenario, he thought he might find her curled at the bottom of a bottle, emotions locked away and refusing to let herself be comforted.

Warrick closes the door behind him and peers toward the kitchen where Sara stands in front of her sink, staring into space. There are dishes bobbing in the soapy water and a dishcloth wrapped around the spigot, but her hands lay idle on the counter’s surface. Lost in her own world, she gives no indication that she’s aware of his presence.

He approaches her carefully so she doesn’t startle, and then thinks that he should have known better when she greets him without turning.

“Hey”

He allows himself a small smile.

“Hi”

He knows better than to bother asking for details on her run-in with Ecklie and Catherine or interrogating her as to her emotional state. She’ll talk to him when she’s good and ready. In the meantime, he’ll do what he does best.

Warrick comes up behind her and slips his arms around her waist, placing a kiss below her ear. She leans back, relaxing into the embrace before turning and returning the loose hug. Sara lays her head against his chest and he rests his chin on top of her head.

He begins rubbing a series of slow circles on her back.

“You were right, you know. He killed her.”

She’s silent for a moment before honestly replying, “I didn’t want to be.”

He nods, because he knows that her background has given her a less than desirable view of domestic life, and that she’s too afraid to trust something that he’s already confident about.

_We won’t be like them. We’ll be happy._

He thinks of the words that he had inscribed on the inside of the engagement ring that he’d placed on her finger just last week. He remembers how she’d sat still as death, uncharacteristically speechless, with genuine surprise written all over her face.

_My Sara, Forever_

He remembers watching her lips break into a grin as bright as the sun, and the look of pure bliss that graced her features when she’d said yes. It was then that he’d privately vowed to make sure she was always as happy as possible.

Sara squeezes him close in a tight hug that shakes him from his reverie. She smiles up at him shyly. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Despite the intimacy of their relationship, it’s as close to an admission of need as Sara has ever come, but at the moment, it’s music to Warrick’s ears.

“Me too.”


End file.
